


Halloween Fun

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, Halloween Costumes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Kara surprises her girlfriend, Barbara, with her Halloween costume.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 14





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this one-shot for a friend on Facebook. Now on with the story.

Kara Danvers as most people knew her stared at the racks of Halloween costumes that lined the aisles of the local Halloween store in Gotham City. Her girlfriend, Barbara Gordon had practically dragged into the store to look for their costumes just ten minutes earlier, who was somewhere else in the store. She sighed deeply to herself as she looked through the racks of costumes, trying to find the perfect one.

She finally found an amazing Catwoman costume. It was based on one of the real Catwoman's older costumes. It was black leather with a cowl and white lines on the face of it. It was a full-body costume. She giggled softly to herself as she imagined the look on her girlfriend's face if she saw her in the costume. She would be torn between surprised and turned on.

Kara looked at the price tag, smiled and then she grabbed it off the rack. She walked back to the front of the store to pay for her new costume. She quickly left to put her costume in the trunk of her car. She wanted it to be a surprise for Barbara to see her dressed up as Catwoman.

She went back inside the store to find Barbara, which didn't take her long to do. Kara found her in the middle of store holding a Batwoman costume with the red hair wig and all. She gave Kara soft smile that had her blushing. The two women had been together for six years and she was still able to make her blush like a high school freshman. She walked over to her and kissed her softly, which Barbara responded quickly to. Kara pulled away first.

"Hey, I found my costume. I wanted to dress up as Batwoman last year for Halloween, but they were sold out. So I'm happy. What about you? Did you find a cool costume?" Barbara asked.

"I did. I actually just bought it. But I want it to be a surprise until you see me in it later before we leave for the costume party later tonight." Kara replied with a wink and a smile.

Barbara narrowed her eyes, but ended up smiling anyway. And with a laugh, she wrapped an arm around the Kryptonian's shoulders.

"Fine. I'll just wait then. But you won't get to see me in my costume either until time for the party." Barbara replied.

"It's a deal. But instead of a handshake, let's seal it with a kiss." Kara said while blushing. Barbara blushed too.

The redhead nodded as she leaned towards her girlfriend. Their lips connected in a soft and loving kiss. They broke the kiss a couple of minutes later. Neither of them could keep their smiles off their faces.

"Well, that's settled. After I buy this, lunch?" Barbara asked. Kara nodded in reply.

Both women walked to the front of the store, the redhead bought her costume. After that, they went to a nearby restaurant for lunch.

xxxxxx

xxx-Later that night-xxx

xxxxxx

Barbara, who's already dressed in her Batwoman costume was waiting near the front door of the apartment that she and Kara share. She was waiting for Kara. She didn't have to wait long.

It was just a few minutes later when Kara had walked into the room in her new costume. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Kara looked fucking amazing. She always looked beautiful. But this was a whole other level.

"Kara, you look amazing. Like wow." Barbara stammered. Kara smirked.

"I know. Come on, we better get going before we're late." Kara replied as she grabbed her girlfriend"s hand and they left for their Halloween party.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: Hey, y'all. I'll get back to writing my other fanfics soon. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


End file.
